Closing Time
by Princess of Despair
Summary: Zim and Dib get separated. Years go by before they meet again. ZADR. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Invader Zim.

**A/N**: This is total ZADR. This is also the remake of my songfic "Closing Time" which was taken off of here because it was a songfic. I took a suggestion from another site where a person read the songfic and I put in how they got separated. Then I decided to take the lyrics out so I could put it up here. Major OOC-ness. Also ZADR-ness, so don't like? DON'T READ! Also.. I make references to some episodes in here and a reference to an episode that is on the third DVD, an episode that wasn't released on TV.. so if you get confused by it.. just ignore that little part. It doesn't change anything that much.

**Summary:** Zim and Dib get separated. Years go by before they meet again. ZADR. One-shot.

* * *

**Closing Time**

Two men sat in the same building. Neither knew the other was even there, although they were on each other's minds. Years had gone by since they had seen each other. Ten year, to be exact. They each were thinking back to the last day they saw each other.

-Flashback-

"_You what?" The human boy stood in the doorway to his home._

"_I'm leaving Earth…" The small green alien said. _

"_But why, Zim? You wanted to destroy the humans so much?" Dib asked. Zim frowned._

"_I have finally realized that my mission is a lie. I didn't want to believe it but the Tallest have slipped up so many times in what they've said to me. Tak told me. When I was captured to be taken back to Foodcourtia… Sizz-Lorr told me they lied. I refused to believe it but now… now I realized how stupid I've been. I'm leaving." Zim turned from Dib. "I just wanted you to know I haven't completely hated this time we've spent together." Zim said. Dib reached out, turning Zim to face him. He leaned down to him, kissing him gently. Zim pushed him away. Zim could see the emotions welling up in Dib's eyes. He turned from Dib, racing off down the sidewalk, just leaving a whispered "goodbye."_

_When Dib went to see Zim, he found an empty base. Zim had taken everything and disappeared… just leaving Dib an empty base and an empty and broken heart. _

-End Flashback-

The two men couldn't see each other, their views blocked by crowds of people. The human drank, the alien sat in the shadows, just watching the humans around him. He didn't consume any human beverages.

"We're about to get ready to close, let's start getting ready to go." The bartender said. Neither paid attention, both still lost in their own worlds.

Dib never knew if Zim really left Earth. He had been worried for a long time before giving up the worry. He decided that if Zim left, he'd be in a much better place.

"I hope if you have been drinking and you're planning to drive, that you have a friend who is sober to drive you." The bartender called out. More people were gathering their jackets and belongings, and moving out.

The alien watched humans help each other out the doors. He shook his head slightly. _/Stupid humans../_ He thought, tapping his fingers idly against the table.

The human across the room drained the glass he had sitting in front of him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on people, let's go. You can come back tomorrow. Let's just go!" The bartender was annoyed. The human stood, pulling on his trench coat. He stretched slightly from sitting for so long. He swept his gaze around the room. Suddenly his gaze rested on the gaze of another being across the room. They both vaguely heard the bartender say "find yourselves friends and then LEAVE!"

It took only a moment for Dib to cross the room and grab Zim up in his arms. Zim buried his face in Dib's chest.

"Zim! Where have you been all these years!" Dib asked, desperately. Zim looked up at Dib.

"I started to leave Earth. Then I realized I had no place to go. So I came back and hid all this time." Zim explained.

"Why didn't you come to find me?" Dib asked.

"I wanted to make sure I was ready to face you again. I decided to come here to see if I could run into you again. Dib! Don't you understand? This time is so much better because we're sure about our love for each other!" Zim said.

"The last ending was setting up for the beginning of this time. God! How I've missed you! And how I love you." Dib leaned down to Zim for a kiss.

"Do I have to _kick_ you out of here!" Their kiss was interrupted by the bartender. Dib moved away slightly, looking down at Zim.

"No. I've found my friend and I'm ready to leave." Dib said. He slipped his hand into Zim's. They moved to the door. They walked out the door and down the sidewalk.

"Nothing will ever separate us again, Dib, we're going to be happy… forever."

* * *

**A/N:** It's kind of short, shorter than the original but the original had lyrics in it. I don't know how close this is to the original but it has the same general idea. I got the idea from the song "Closing Time" by Greenday (YES! I KNOW! I've been told that they didn't do the song originally but their cover of the song was the first time I heard it.. so I don't know who did it originally) so, if you want to get the feel of where I got the idea.. just listen to that song. If you'd like to read the original, with the lyrics, just email me and I'll send it to you. So anyway. That's all for now. Read and review if you want.. flames too I guess.. but I warned at the beginning this was ZADR! 


End file.
